


Шаг в пустоту

by Dull_Balrog, WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021 (ChernyiYaschicTreski)



Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [11]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChernyiYaschicTreski/pseuds/WTF%20Chernyi%20Yaschic%20Treski%202021
Series: WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021: тексты G-T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133648
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Chernyi Yaschic Treski 2021





	Шаг в пустоту

— Почему вы полезли за мисс Клейторн в море? — прошипел сквозь зубы доктор Армстронг, когда закрыл за собой дверь в комнату судьи.  
Эдвард надеялся, что в его голосе не проскользнула обида. Мисс Клейторн ему не нравилась. Шумная, истеричная, мнящая о себе невесть что! Уоргрейв, кажется, питал к ней некоторое расположение, и это огорчало Эдварда ещё больше. Он испытал лёгкий приступ ужаса, когда в холл чуть не ввалилась насквозь промокшая парочка. Старик буквально волок на себе трясущуюся девушку.  
Он повесил пиджак судьи сохнуть или, скорее, обтекать на спинку стула и вознамерился помочь Уоргрейву снять жилет.  
— Ей рано умирать. — Судья плавным движением оттолкнул руки доктора Армстронга от пуговиц своего жилета. — Я сам справлюсь.  
— Вам нужно согреться как можно быстрее, иначе вы рискуете простудиться.  
— Почему вы решили помочь мне, а не девушке?  
Эдвард многое мог сказать по этому поводу. Например, что Лоуренс Уоргрейв вызывал в нём гораздо больше беспокойства и сочувствия, чем любой из присутствующих. Или что Лоуренс Уоргрейв — единственный приятный собеседник здесь. Генерал тоже был неплох, но он вызывал у Эдварда неприятные воспоминания.  
— Она моложе и здоровее, думаю она сама справится.  
А ещё ей помогут поклонники.  
— Да? — В голосе судьи слышалась лёгкая насмешка. — Она вам не нравится.  
Ох ну ещё бы! Что в ней вообще есть, кроме относительно милого личика?  
— Зато она нравится вам, — выпалил Эдвард.  
— С чего вы взяли? Хотя… Молодая, красивая женщина. Почему нет?  
— Вы староваты…  
— Для девушки.  
— Да! — запальчиво воскликнул доктор.  
— А для вас?  
Эдвард впал в ступор. Почему его так бесят проявления благосклонности Уоргрейва к мисс Клейторн? Уж точно не из-за девушки. Он не чувствовал к ней ничего кроме раздражения. А Уоргрейв действовал на него как удав на кролика. Или его так тронуло, когда судья признался ему, что умирает. Он не мог прочувствовать его боль, но он догадывался. Знал, как врач.  
— На вашем месте я бы так не расстраивался, Вера переживёт вас ненадолго.  
Судья присел на край кровати. Эдвард наблюдал за тем, как о пол поочерёдно стукнулись сначала правый, а потом левый ботинки.  
— Это были вы…  
— Убьёте меня?  
Эдвард тупо уставился на судью. Тот безмятежно сощурился в ответ и вернулся к попыткам стянуть с себя прилипшие к ногам влажные брюки.  
— Всех спасёте… точнее, тех, кто остался. Станете героем. Очистите себя. Своё имя.  
Эдвард сам не заметил, как приблизился почти вплотную. Старик тихо вздохнул и, обхватив ладонь Эдварда, приложил её к своему виску. Под короткими седыми волосами прощупывались швы.  
— Разве можно искупить одну смерть другой?! — севшим голосом прохрипел Эдвард.  
— Нельзя.  
Эдвард повалил Лоуренса на постель, придавливая собственным весом, вцепился в длинные пряди на чужом затылке и, приблизив лицо почти вплотную, прошипел:  
— Тогда что вы творите?!  
— Я делаю то, что не смог закон.  
— Да кем вы себя возомнили? — Его рука скользнула по морщинистой щеке, и пальцы сомкнулись на шее судьи, но он так и не решился надавить. Ужас сдавил горло. Эдвард чувствовал, как Лоуренс дрожит — его явно бил озноб. Он мельком отметил, какие широкие у старика плечи и крепкие руки. Он чувствовал лёгкую тошноту. Неужели это и впрямь он… Генерал напоминал отбивную. Томаса зарубили топором.  
Уоргрейв тяжело дышал, но его улыбка казалась почти безмятежной. Он совершенно не сопротивлялся.  
— Ну так остановите меня, — мягко выдохнул судья. Эдвард чувствовал ладонью, как подрагивает его кадык. — Я выиграю в любом случае. Лично я ничего не теряю. Мне уже нечего бояться.  
Эдвард разжал пальцы.  
— Вы трус, — тихо отозвался Уоргрейв, потирая шею.  
Эдвард слез с него и молча стянул с него носки и брюки.  
Да, старик прав, Эдвард был трусом. Он хотел бы сказать, что видит кровь на своих руках даже наяву. Он бы хотел признаться, что он запутался и ему страшно. Он бы хотел спросить, можно ли ему называть старика по имени. Но он лишь молча растёр окоченевшие ноги судьи полотенцем и укрыл его одеялом.  
— Вам бы подремать пару часов.  
— Не думаю, что у меня получится, — спокойно отозвался Лоуренс Уоргрейв, поудобнее устроившись на подушке и внимательно глядя на Эдварда, — но вы можете помочь мне сегодня вечером. Могу лишь сказать наверняка — денёк нам всем предстоит хлопотный.  
***  
Старик оказался прав. Эдвард весь последующий день старался делать вид, что вообще ничего не понимает, хотя наверное окружающим было вообще не до его чувств. Насколько спокойно-уставшим выглядел судья среди общей суеты… Они ничего не знали, а Эдвард теперь смотрел на это немного со стороны. А ещё он надеялся, что ему удастся уговорить Лоуренса остаться. Потому что остановиться тот, если Эдвард его правильно понял, не захочет.  
У Лоуренса хорошо получалось прикидываться мёртвым. Или у него с собой было что-то весьма интересное. Пульс едва прощупывался. Эдвард ещё мог признаться. Мог сказать, что судья жив. Сказать, что его вынудили. Что старик ему сделает?  
Только он этого не хотел. Потому что здесь не было никого достойного спасения. Ну вот, он рассуждает не как врач. И ему на это почти наплевать.  
Его руки такие холодные. Эдвард украдкой сжал запястье Лоуренса. Они смотрят. Он не может позволить себе многое. Не при них. Не с Лоуренсом. Он чувствовал стыд. Возможно, судья хоть немного выспится.  
Он наконец-то признался себе в том, что личное для него важнее общего. Что он не способен на идеализм. Нельзя помочь всем. Лоуренс сумел остаться идеалистом, и даже если тому причиной болезнь — Эдварда это всё равно восхищало. Да, и пугало тоже, но тем не менее восхищало.  
***  
Он мог отказаться. Он мог просто остаться в доме и пойти спать. Но Эдвард стоял на обрыве, вглядываясь во тьму, тихонько трезвея. Только от одного он протрезветь был не в состоянии. Потому он здесь. Зная, что его ждёт. Вода текла по лицу, заливая глаза, отчего он пропустил появление судьи и заметил его присутствие, только когда тот подал голос.  
— Вы всё же пришли…  
— А вы всё-таки простудитесь, — прошептал Эдвард, вцепляясь в рукава халата.  
— Продолжаете думать о будущем, которого нет?  
— Но ведь вы…  
— Я тоже умру. Весьма скоро.  
— Нет…  
— Почему вы отрицаете очевидное? Почему вы вообще обо мне вдруг так беспокоитесь?  
— Почему я… — Эдвард притянул лицо Лоуренса и неловко поцеловал.  
— В таком случае, прошу меня простить, — произнёс судья, отстраняясь.  
— За что?  
У Лоуренса оказались крепкие объятья. Лоуренс целовался уж точно лучше Эдварда. Неожиданно… Хотя… Он упоминал письмо от хорошей знакомой. Да и что он вообще знает о Лоуренсе? Эдвард потерял связь с реальностью. А потом он упал.  
Упал в холодную воду.


End file.
